Co-occurring chronic pain and opioid dependence (POD) is one of the most challenging clinical problems facing opioid agonist treatment, primary care, and specialty pain medicine treatment providers, who are often unsure how to effectively evaluate and treat POD. Through his work as Project Director for several NIDA funded studies of opioid dependence over the last four and a half years, Dr. Barry became increasingly aware of and interested in the clinical challenges of treating patients with POD. He has, within the constraints of his current position, initiated some clinical research in this area, which documents the urgent need for treatment addressing POD in opioid agonist programs and the feasibility of introducing such a treatment. To achieve his career goal of becoming an independent clinical researcher in the area of POD treatment development and evaluation, supported by a K23 award over the next five years, Dr. Barry plans to conduct mentored clinical research involving a series of Stage 1 pre-pilot and pilot studies, including a randomized clinical trial, to develop and evaluate a novel integrated cognitive-behavioral therapy (CBT) for POD. In order to gather additional data that may help to inform modifications of this integrated treatment, he proposes to conduct additional studies, involving focus groups with MMT POD patients and treatment providers and comprehensive diagnostic assessment (including DSM-IV-TR Axes I, II, and III) with POD patients seeking MMT. Dr. Barry's career goal and proposed research plan fit well with his background, training and experiences and allow him to weave together his interests in substance use disorders, psychotherapy development, and cultural and gender issues. Dr Barry also plans to participate in a variety of seminars and clinical trainings aimed at increasing his expertise in chronic pain assessment and treatment, psychotherapy development, qualitative research methods, specific advanced statistical approaches, and ethical conduct of scientific research. If awarded, the K23 would provide salary support at a critical juncture in his career, free him up from his considerable Project Director responsibilities, and would allow him to devote approximately 90% of his effort toward a plan of mentored research, didactic activities, and training, thus, equipping Dr. Barry with the necessary skills to obtain R01 funding for a full-scale randomized clinical trial of integrated CBT for POD and to launch a successful independent research career. Given the high prevalence of POD in opioid agonist treatment, primary care, and specialty pain medicine settings, the pernicious consequences of untreated or under-treated POD, and the absence of evidence-based POD interventions, the development of an effective integrated POD treatment would greatly expand and improve available substance abuse services and lead to significant health and economic benefits to our society. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]